Personal Favour
by bonesmad
Summary: Brennan hasnt a clue what she's getting herself into when she agrees to go with Booth to a Booth family gathering...
1. Chapter 1

_**PERSONAL FAVOUR TAKE TWO!!**_

_Ok I deleted this story by accident and I totally freaked because I didn't have it saved anywhere!!! But I managed to piece it back together with the few chapters I could find and my original notes, it's not the exact same but you get the gist!!!!_

_Note to self: Never ever try to delete anything EVER again!!_

_Grace :D _


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan opened her office door and switched on the light. She was greeted by a pair of polka-dot clad feet on top of her coffee table.

"What's wrong Booth?" she said not even looking up at him from her file.

"Nothing" he said in almost a sulk. She sat down on the couch beside him.

"Booth I may not be the most perceptive person in the world but after three years I know some of your habits. One of which is that when ever there is something wrong you sit here in the dark. Now tell me what's wrong."

"My mother." He muttered.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just her…" he shrugged.

"That's not a valid problem Booth! You're being extremely vague. Please elaborate."

"My mother wants me to come home for the long weekend." He said looking at his feet/

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"You don't get it my whole family will be there."

"I thought you only had one brother."

"I do… and four sisters." Booth sighed.

"What?"

"Yep… four sisters."

"Wow."

"I'm the youngest of six."

"They're all older?"

"Yeah Jared and Aislinn are the oldest, twins. Then Dylan and Bryce also twins. Then Ellie or Elliot-May then me."

"Are you a twin."

"No they call me and Ellie the loners." He laughed at the memory.

"Jared, Aislinn, Dylan, Bryce, Ellie and Seeley." She recalled all the names. "Nice."

"Definitely different."

"So why do you have to go back there?"

"It's Dylan and Bryces 40th birthday."

"And you don't want to go?"

"You wouldn't get it Bones… all my siblings are married, save for Ellie. And well they take every opportunity they get to mock me over the fact that I'm not. and don't get me wrong my parents love Parker, but they never really approved of the fact that Rebecca and I didn't get married."

"Aren't they proud of your career?"

"Yes of course but they think it's about time I settled down. As if I'm eighty or something!"

"Not eighty, maybe sixty…" she laughed.

"Now you start making jokes! Thanks Bones."

"Are they really all that bad?"

"Well they wouldn't be if I brought someone with me." He smiled.

"That charm smile better not indicate that you're referring to me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Please Bones!"

"No Booth! I have work to do."

"it's a long weekend! The whole place is off."

"No Booth! I wont."

"Please Bones. My mother loves your books you'd definitely keep her off my case!"

"No Booth!" she stood up and went to her desk.

"After all I've done for you!"

"No! No you cant use the 'I took a bullet for you' thing! You've used that up for the year."

"But please Bones!" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't even think about using that face on me either! That only works for Parker."

"Oh will I ask Parker to ask you so?"

"Oh he's going? You'll be fine so." She smield.  
"Call it a personal favour Bones for me!"

Ok I'm not agreeing to anything but I'll think about it." She moved back to the door. "Will I switch off the light?"

"Please." He muttered and slumped back into the couch.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ange you get the face?" Brennan asked going into the artists office.

"Yeah I was actually waiting for Booth to pick it up. where is the G-Man?"

"Sulking in my office."

"In the dark?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong."

"I wont agree to go with him to some family party for the long weekend."

"He wants you to meet his family! Oh sweetie that's great."

"Ange it's just so his family will leave him alone about not being married."

"So you're going as his pretend girlfriend?"

"No if I do go! And I say if. I'd be going as his partner."

"Sure sweetie what ever you say." She laughed.

"He has a really big family. One brother and four sisters."

"Really? That explains a lot."

"It does?"

"Yes. Bet he's the youngest."

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. Ok so you better go get packed."

"Ange I'm not going."

"No objections! Your friend has asked you for a favour, you are morally obligated to oblige."

"You've been spending time with Sweets haven't you!"

"A little."

"Angela I have no business going there."

"It'll be good for you. give you two a chance to reconnect a little"

"You been talking to Caroline too."

"Yes but I still think you should go! In fact you are going back to your office right now and telling him your going with him." she shooed her out of the room. "And I want ever single detail when you get back!" she smiled as her friend walked to her office. "This should be good." She said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

She opened the door and went straight to the couch without even bothering to switch on the light. She sank down beside him.

"So you'll come?" he asked.

"Ok." She said. And they both sat there in the dark, sulking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Dr Bones!" Parker said running towards the car and opening his door. She smiled.

"Hang on Park I have to get my bags."

"They're already in the boot Bones." Booth said going around to his side.

"Thanks."

"Will you tie me in Dr Bones?" Parker asked sitting into his seat.

"Of course." She grinned she leaned into the car and made sure the small boy was secure, then sat in herself.

"Thanks Bones." Booth smiled.

"No problem."

"And thanks for coming with me." He squeezed her hand.

"Dr Bones I cant wait for you to meet Gram and Pops!"

"Me either Park."

"And don't worry they'll really like you."

"How do you know?"

"Cause they like people that make daddy happy."

"Yeah?"

"And I'll tell them that you make Daddy really really happy." She looked over at Booth and he could have sworn that he saw her blush.

Ten minutes later Parker was fast asleep.

"he's a great kid I'm lucky." Booth smiled.

"Yeah." Brennan looked at his sleeping form in the mirror. "So tell me about your family."

"Right well you know about my parents. James and Emma-Lee." She nodded.

"Well Jared is a doctor, he's the oldest by four minutes. He's married to Cam's cousin actually Alexia."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's how I met Cam. They have two kids Tasmin she's sixteen and J.J. James junior. He's eleven. Then Aislinn is next. She's a designer and works from home. She's married to Thomas Glynn, it's actually her second marriage. Her first husband Mark Kelly died on tour. I was with him." Booth stopped, she looked at him remembering the scarring she had seen on his x-rays. She knew by now not to ask, he'd tell her when he was ready. "Her…Her two oldest kids Shannon and Lee, are his. They were only a few months old when he dies, they're seventeen now. I just want you to know. Now she hads two other children with Thomas. Jeremy is ten and Lindy's seven. They're expecting another. Dylan is married to David Sanders. They're both teachers they have tow daughters Maddy, five and Jenna three. They're gorgeous! Then Bryce another teacher. Is married to a bookkeeper Edward Dwyer, one of the funniest guys you'll ever meet! They have three kids Larkin is fifteen and Sky and Tammy are six. Twins." He shrugged. "It runs in the family. Then there's Ellie. She's a forensic scientist too so you'll have a lot to talk about. She works in Las Vegas. She got a job there about a year ago, the last girl left after she got kidnapped or something so we weren't too happy about her going out there but she gave us no choice." Brennan smiled.

"Sounds like all your family are quite alike."

"Yeah all stubborn as hell!" he laughed. "She was my best friend for years! We were inseperable."

"And she's not married?"

"No thank God. At least I'm not the only one!" he laughed. "So that's everyone."

"God how do you do that!" she smiled.

"Do what?"

"Remember all their ages and stuff."

"Bones they're my family. It's not exactly hard."

"But there's so many."

"Once you meet them all Bones you'll see just how different each and everyone of them are. You cant help but remember them all."

"I really cant wait to meet them all." She said sincerely.

"Thank you Bones." She smiled and soon she too was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bones?" Booth turned off the car. "Bones were here!" Parker jumped up.

"DR BONES WAKE UP!" he yelled and she awoke with a start.

"What!" she gasped.

"Parker!" Booth scolded.

"Sorry Dr Bones. But we're here!" he smiled. Brennan looked up at Booth who was now looking out the front window. She followed his eye-line. The house in front of them was massive. Painted cream with a red front door, it was a large square building with a colourful front garden.

"It's…" she couldn't find the words.

"Bigger then you expected?" Booth smiled.

"Well yes!"

"It belonged to my granduncle, who left it to my family when he died. That was before Ellie and I were born. My parents had a small house across town before that so this house was quite a God send." He looked at her and then back up at the house. "I loved it here!"

"Can we go in now dad!!?" Parker whined.

"Go on a head Parker!" he said and the small boy ran on ahead. Booth and Brennan stepped out of the car and he waited for her to get around to his side. He put his hand on the small of her back. "Bones I just want to warn you before we get in there, you know that way Angela can be quite full on?" she nodded. "Well my mother and sisters are about ten times worse, each!"

"Booth I can handle you cant I!" she grinned.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you!"

Parker had run ahead and rung the door bell. By the time they reached the door he had already gone inside and an older woman was standing at the door. Brennan let Booth get in front of her before he got a good look at the woman she presumed was his mother. Once she got closer she could see that the woman had Booth's same brown eyes, she looked very elegant but in friendly way, she was thin but by no means slight.

"Seeley!" she said and ran down the rest of the path to them. She hugged her son tightly.

"Hey Mom!" he smiled as she let him go. "Mom this is…"

"Dr Brennan!" she hugged her too. "Nice to meet you I'm Emma-Lee!"

"Call me Temperance!" Brennan said slightly taken aback by the hug. "It is great to finally meet you!" she smiled.

"You too Temperance Well Seeley are you going to bring her in! Or are you planning on leaving your partner out her on the porch all night! Where are you're manners boy!"

"Sorry mom!" he rolled his eyes for just Bones to see and then put his hand on the small of her back. "Come on Bones!"

"Bones?!" His mother gasped. "You call this young woman Bones!"

"Yes he does!" Brennan smiled.

"That's no way to talk to a woman!" she clipped his ear.

"Oww!" Booth said rubbing his ear.

"Stop whining!" the two said at the same time.

"I think we'll get along just fine dear!" Emma-Lee smiled. "Come on in and meet everyone else!"

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone here mom?" he asked.

"No just Jared and Bryce. Aislinn and Dylan are running late and Elliot won't be here until tonight."

"SEELEY!" came a cry the second they entered the living room. Brennan had been examining the interior (which she must say was gorgeous) when she heard the shout. Booth ran forward and picked someone up into a hug. He spun around and Brennan saw a tall blonde woman in his arms. They stopped and he let her down.

"God you even feel older!" he laughed. She clipped his other ear.

"Oww!"

"Haven't you heard life begins at forty?"

"But I'll always be far behind you!"

"Four years is not a long time!"

"It's been to long Rice!" He smiled.

"Don't call me Rice!" she said and Brennan laughed at the familiar line. They both turned to look at her.

"Who's this Seeley?"

"This is my partner. Temperance Brennan! Bones this is my sister Bryce." Brennan looked the woman up and down she was the exact same build as her mother (who had left the room unnoticed), had green eyes and Booth's smiled _They all probably have it!_ She thought.

"AH so this is the woman keeping my brother in his job!" she smiled.

"Well I must admit I get him into quite a bit of trouble at times!"

"So I've heard!" Another Booth like voice said from across the room. Brennan looked at its source and she could have sworn it was her partner standing there. But when she looked again she saw the differences. His eyes weren't as dark as Booth's and neither was his hair. He had a slight widow's peak and was of a less muscular build then Booth.

"Jared I presume!" she smiled.

"You are correct!" he looked at his brother. "Seel you've been holding out on us! She's stunning!"

"Jared behave your self!" Bryce said.

"Sorry!" he raised his hands in defence.

"Jar Temperance Brennan!" Booth said.

"Nice to meet you!" he smiled another smile. _That's three out of six._ She thought.

"And nice to meet you too stranger" he turned to Seeley.

"Hey is it my fault my brothers a busy surgeon with no time for his younger brother!" then another woman walked in. but she was completely different to the other three. Her colouring was different, but she still looked familiar.

"Seeley! Good to see you!" she said.

"Alexia!" he grinned. _Cam's cousin that explains it_ she said to herself. Booth hugged her. "Alex this is Dr Brennan!" he said.

"Oh yes! I've heard a lot about you! I'm Camille's cousin. Jared's wife."

"It's great to meet you!" Brennan shook her hand. Just then a small flurry flew into the room and surrounded Booth.

"Uncle Seel!" said an almost unanimous cry. Two teenagers and Parker walked in after them.

"Guys calm down!" Bryce said. "Let Seeley breath!" They all took one step back. "They two girls are mine Dr Brennan Sky, Tammy say hi to Seeley's friend Dr Brennan."

"Hi!" the two small girls said together they were miniatures of their mother except with dark hair and three front teeth missing between them.

"And Larkin…" she pointed towards the boy standing beside the door. He didn't look anything like his sisters. His features were sharper and his hair was jet black, she assumed he got it from his father.

"Hi Larkin!" Bren said. He came over and shook her hand smiling.

"The other two are mine!" Jared said. The girl standing next to Larkin huffed.

"Wow thanks Dad! You introduce us to possible one of the smartest women in the country as the other two!" she rolled her eyes. She walked forward. "Hi I'm Tasmin!" she shook her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure Tasmin." The girl was a mixture of Jared and Alexia. She was almost what she imagined what a child of Booth and Cam's would look like. A young boy with mostly the same features came over to her.

"I'm J.J. I'm eleven."

"It's great to meet you all!" she smiled. Parker was starting to feel left out so he went over to Brennan and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Parker Dr Bones!" everyone laughed.

"Good to meet you Parker!" she smiled shook his hand and then picked him up and put him on her hip, and started talking to the kids.

"Dr Bones?" Jared whispered to Booth.

"I call her Bones and he couldn't get his head round Dr Brennan so she's Dr Bones."

"Any particular reason you call her Bones?"

"She's an anthropologist! It's kind of self explanatory."

"So it's not because of a bodily reaction is it?"

"Sick Jar that's just sick!" he said trying to form a scowl without success. He looked back towards Brennan who was standing in the middle of his nephews and nieces. "Where's Dad?"

"Where else! Out back in the garden." He nodded.

"Bones come on!" he called her over. She looked at him and put Parker down.

"Bones!" Bryce looked at her brother's partner. Brennan rolled her eyes and moved towards him.

"What's wrong Booth?" she asked.

"There's just someone else I want you to meet!" he took her arm and led her from the room.

He led her through the house. The house was gorgeous. Very modern. As they came through the kitchen Brennan looked through an open door and saw a large dining room. She suddenly imagined Booth and his five brothers and sisters and parents sitting there years ago eating dinner. Booth opened the back door and she shook herself out of her reverie.

"Come on he's around here." Brennan looked out at the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. It was huge. There was a low fence covered in flowers in front of a extensive lawn.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Yeah it's gorgeous." He went to speak again but stopped.

"Dad!" he smiled.

"Seeley! It's about time you showed up!" the older man stood up. Brennan couldn't put an exact age on him. He was the image of Booth plus about thirty years. His face was weather beaten but kind. Booth shook his hand then hugged him. Brennan just looked on. She had never seen Booth so at ease before. Booth turned to Brennan grinning.

"Dad this is Dr Temperance Brennan. Temperance my father James." Brennan could almost feel the atmosphere around him. He certainly had a powerful presence.

"Nice to meet you Mr Booth." she said.

"So this is the breathtaking 'Bones'"

"It is." Booth nodded.

"I don't know about breathtaking but I am Bones!" she smiled. He took her hand in both of his.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I finally see why Seeley spends so much time at work." He grinned _the original charm smile no doubt _ "And there was me thinking he was just avoiding his mother!" they all laughed. "Sit Sit!" they all sat around the patio table. "Get some peace while you can!"


	5. Chapter 5

Booth's mother come out to them about ten minutes later.

"Aislinn's here!" she called out. "Are you coming in?"

"Yes Mom." He sighed and stood up. Brennan followed him into the house

"Grab carrots on your way in Seeley."

"Yes Mom." He repeated. Brennan smiled.

"Wow Booth I've never seen you so obedient." She grinned. He turned back to her.

"Don't get too used to it!" he turned back and stopped suddenly.

"What Booth…" she said colliding into him.

"Aislinn you're huge!" he said.

"Thanks Seel." A voice said from in front of him. Brennan peered around him and saw a young version of Emma-Lee standing there. She was very obviously pregnant. Booth hugged her and she kissed his cheek. he turned back to Brennan.

"Aislinn this is my partner Temperance Brennan. Bones my eldest sister Aislinn."

"Dr Brennan great to meet you." Aislinn beamed. Emma-Lee and Jared came into the hall with two teenagers who Brennan presumed were Shannon and Lee. She immediately recognised the underlying features in their faces from a photograph in Booths office. _That must be Marcus _she thought. "Dr Brennan…"

"Please Temperance." Bren smiled.

"Temperance these are my eldest Shannon and Lee. Shannon loves your books! She couldn't believe it when Seeley told us he was working with you." she said and Booth laughed.

"Yeah she didn't believe me when I told her I was the Seeley Booth you dedicated the book to." He smiled.

"well he was" she said to the young girl. "I still don't know why I did that it was probably the result of a bang on the head I received the month before." They all laughed except for Booth.

"Thanks Bones." He huffed.

"Hold on to her Seeley she's great Aislinn smiled and walked on out to the kitchen. Shannon went to speak but Emma-Lee cut her off. Tasmin came out and the two girls left.

"Seeley you and Temperance probably want to clean up after your drive." She said.

"Yeah I'd say so." Booth looked at Brennan "Bones?" she nodded in reply.

"Well I hope you don't mind dear but we're short on rooms since everyone's here and Seeley didn't tell me you were coming until this morning, so I'm afraid you'll have to share his and Jared's old room." Emma-Lee said.

"Mom doesn't really approve but save for sticking Seeley out in his car we had no choice." Bryce said joining them in the hall.

"But don't worry we told her you'd have no problem with the double bed, I think it was just the unmarried thing that threw her!" Jared laughed.

"Double bed?" Brennan said.

"He's joking Bones." Booth said shaking his head. He waked towards the stairs, thumping his brother on the way. Brennan followed him and everyone else went out to the Kitchen.

"Aislinn lives right next door so she's not staying but everyone else is. All the kids are sleeping out on the lawn in a massive tent." Booth said. "You don't mind sharing do you?"

"Not really I mean we've done it before. Vegas remember!" she smiled.

"How could I forget that little dress!" They both laughed and neither noticed Shannon and Tasmin pass in the hall behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

He opened the door for her and let her in before him. She looked around the room. It was a typical boys room. Trophies, tapes and baseballs on the windowsill. School flags and posters on the wall. She looked over one of the beds and saw a large alien poster. She smiled.

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep in Jared's old bed cause you don't know what could be growing in there." Booth smiled and dumped his bag down on the bed with the alien poster.

"Thanks." She put hers down by the other one. "So is this just a family party or what?"

"Mainly with a few of the neighbours." He nodded. "Oh look at this! My mother has picked out my shirt already!" Brennan grinned and looked at the shelve over Booth's old bed. A football, videos and a large pile of comics.

"Impressive graphic novel collection Booth!" she turned back to him. He had taken off his shirt and was about to put on the other one.

"Why thank you Bones!" he pulled one arm into it and gasped.

"Shit!"

"What?" she moved over to him.

"Shirt pin!" she moved over to him. He grimaced.

"What! The big tough F.B.I. guy is whining about a bobby pin!"

"It went into my shoulder!" she laughed.

"Show me!" she reached out towards him. But he pulled back.

"No! you were mocking me."

"Oh just show me Booth!" she reached out again and once again he took a step back but this time he pulled the rug from under her and she fell he reached out to catch her and the two of them landed on the bed. He laughed.

"God you're clumsy Bones!" she laughed too.

"At least now I can take a look at that pin." She took the pin and pulled it out.

"Ow!"

"Oh calm down Booth! it's just a pin you'll live."

"Will I nurse?"

"Yes Booth you will!" she shook her head. Then it hit her. She was sitting on top of Booth. Booth must have realised it to because he blushed. Then the door burst open.

"Uncle Seel…" Lee stopped. Brennan jumped up. "…Oh sorry." He closed the door again. Booth got up and went out the door.

"No Lee it's ok what's up." he said, Jeremy and J.J. were there with him.

"Gran was just wondering if you could come down and help move a table…"

"I'll be down again in a minute." He nodded, now blushing now even more. He stepped back inside the room and closed the door

"What's wrong Lee?" J.J. asked.

"Oh nothing."

"What were they doing!" he asked.

"Just… Adult stuff J. Adult stuff." Lee said and walked away. Jeremy turned to his cousin.

"What's adult stuff?" he asked.

"Nobody knows." He shrugged. "Well no-one'll tell me anyway!"


	7. Chapter 7

Booth ran down the stairs taking them two at a time just like he used to. He walked through the kitchen to the dining room where he heard his mother giving out to Jared.

"Stop messing around and go get your brother!" she scolded.

"I'm here Ma it's ok." Booth said opening the door.

"Oh good. Will you and Jared move the table to the side wall please." He nodded and the two of them lifted the heavy table. Just then Shannon, Lee and Tasmin walked in with stacks of plates.

"I'm telling me that's what I saw!" Lee said.

"And we heard…" Tasmin started but stopped when she was Booth.

"Hey Guys." Seeley said.

"Hi Uncle Seel." Shannon smiled Lee busied himself setting up the table and Tasmin laughed.

"Seel your shirts buttoned wrong." She giggled. He looked down at himself and found that he had in fact skipped two button holes. He blushed. Had the feel of Brennan's touch, and the shock of having her on him, surprised him so much that he couldn't even dress himself properly?

"Oh your right. How'd that happen?" he tried to laugh it off and started undoing it. His mother looked him up and down.

"Seeley can you not even dress your self anymore!" she shook her head. He then heard Jared mutter,

"I think someone was having a little fun and got preoccupied." Jared laughed. Booth shot him a look.

"What was that Jared?"

"Nothing Mom." Booth just got the last button of his shirt undone when someone else walked in.

"Oh Seeley save it until we've had a few drinks at least!" Alexia laughed.

"Oh sorry Alex…" he went to fasten it.

"Oh don't worry it's not as if it's a bad sight."

"Lexie! That's my baby brother." Jared protested.

"Why thank you." Booth grinned.

"Seel! That's my wife."

"What? Can I help it if she prefers the younger model?" he laughed.

"Seeley Callum Booth, would you please put your…" his mother gestured at him. "…chest away before Dr Brennan gets down here!" she handed Jared a pile of napkins "She really doesn't need to see you like that."

"It's nothing she probably hasn't seen before." Jared laughed. This time Booth took a swipe at him and he ducked towards the door almost colliding with Brennan. "Sorry Dr B! oh be careful my brothers half naked in there." He laughed as she walked in.

"But you put your shirt on upstairs." she said.

"I tied it wrong Bones." He sighed.

"Temperance that's a lovely dress." Emma-Lee said.

"Thank you it actually belongs to a friend of ours from back home." She replied. Booth looked her up and down she was wearing a knee length purple dress with sleeves that just covered her shoulders, it had a deep v neck line at the front and she had finished it all off with one of her own necklaces. It definitely wasn't one of her own dresses.

"Angie's?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Emma-Lee set everyone tasks to do before the party and Booth and Brennan didn't get a chance to talk for a few hours. They finally met up at the table while setting up the chips and dips.

"Hey Bones." He smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about all the chaos."

"It's great I like it." She smiled.

"Really?" he looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah it reminds me of…" she stopped and bit her lip.

"Of what Bones?"

"Of one of the better foster homes." He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled.

"You ok Bones?"

"I'm grand." She nodded.

"I've been meaning to tell you all night you look great!" he turned back to the food.

"Thanks…" she smiled at him. "Booth…" she looked back at him but was interrupted.

"Seeley Ellie's here!" Emma-Lee's called out.

"Oh Great." He grinned "Come on Bones!" he practically ran out of the room bringing her with him. "Ells!" he said and took a step forward letting go of Brennan's hand.

"Hey!" he picked up a brown haired woman and hugged her tightly. When he let her down Brennan saw that she was about the same height as herself. And she had Booths colouring.

"Oh God I missed you!" she smiled.

"Well that's what you get for moving to Las Vegas!" Booth said.

"I know I know but Seel it's amazing. I love it there."

"SO we've all heard!" Jared said walking in.

"Have you seen the girls yet?" Booth asked.

"Yeah just there on the way in. Dylan's on the way in too."

"Great. Ellie this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Dr Brennan your reputation proceeds you." Ellie smiled and shook her hand.

"Call me Tempe please."

"Well I've heard a lot about you and your lab. I work in the Las Vegas crime Lab. And a co-worker of mine Catharine Willows told me about you."

"Oh Catharine yeah! She called me out on a consult she's a lovely person," Brennan smiled.

"I don't remember a Catharine." Booth said looking at her.

"Different consult."

"You went without me?"

"You were on holidays."

"I didn't go away anywhere on holidays this year."

"Sorry Booth." Brennan said. "But it was only for one day."

"I could have kept you company."

"I know to ask you next time."

"Thank you."

"Well if the old married couple are finished I think we should finish getting ready for the party." Jared said rolling his eyes. Elliot smiled and said.

"I'd love to talk to you later."

"Same."

"Come on Bones we better finish the dips and stuff." Booth smiled at his two favourite women in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dylan!" Booth smiled. Brennan turned around and for a second she thought it was Bryce standing there again, until she saw the difference in her outfit.

"Dyl, this is Temperance Brennan." Booth said.

"Hi. Good to finally put a face to the name."

"Happy Birthday Dylan." Brennan smiled.

"Thank you. This is my husband David." She gestured to a tall blonde man that had just walked in with two girls attached to his arms.

"Oh my God Dr Brennan! it's and honour." He said.

"An honour?" she smiled.

"Sorry I should explain Edward, Bryce's husband, and I are Brennanites." He grinned. Her face fell and she looked at Booth.

"What's wrong, is that not good?" Booth laughed.

"No don't worry Dave, it's just that the last three Brennanites' we met turned out to be killers basing their killings on her books."

"Right… well I promise we're not killers." He smiled.

"Good to know. Believe me." She smiled.

"It's great to meet you." he repeated.

"Sorry about him he's a little starstruck." Dylan laughed and David blushed.

"These are their daughters, Maddy and Jenna." Booth smiled down at the two little girls. The were both blonde haired and blue eyed. Booth was right they were gorgeous. She crouched down on her haunches, grabbing Booths arm for support. She looked back up at him.

"Not as easy in a dress and heels is it?" he smiled.

"No it's definitely not." she turned back to the girls. "Hey I'm Tempe."

"Hi" said the taller of the two. "I'm Maddy. Tempe's a funny name." David gasped.

"I know…" she started but Parker flew over.

"I don't call her that." He said. "She's Dr Bones!" he smiled.

"Dr Bones?" Maddy said.

"No Maddy!" Parker protested. "She's _my_ Dr Bones!" he put his arms around Brennan's neck. She looked very taken a back.

"Why yours?"

"I don't now but my Daddy calls her Bones and no one else does so she's my Dr Bones and no one elses!" he nodded. Booth grinned.

"Thanks Park." She smiled at him.

"Dr Bones will you come outside with me and Maddy to play?"

"What about Jenna?" Brennan asked.

"She wont come. She stays with David." Parker said.

"Really?" she turned to Jenna. "Will you come with us?" the small girl looked at her father then down at Dr Brennan's outstretched hand. She nodded and walked over to her. Booth helped her up and Parker took her other hand. Brennan walked out the back with the three children.

"Did… did Jenna just leave me?" David looked bewildered.

"You better be careful Dylan I think your husband had a soft spot for Dr Brennan."

"Shup Seeley!" David blushed again.


	9. Chapter 9

"I cant believe how fast tonight had gone!" Brennan said to Ellie five hours later.

"Really I thought it dragged on." She laughed.

"Your neighbours are lovely."

"Yeah we landed in a good spot." Ellie smiled.

"It's a lovely area." Brennan's eyes were fixed on Booth. who was talking to his brother and a neighbour called Rex Driscoll, an old school friend. Ellie saw this and smiled.

"I better give Mom a hand. Enjoy yourself!" she walked off. Brennan went over to Booth who had left the other two to get some food.

"You just cant stay away from the food can you!" she said from behind him.

"Hey I haven't eaten all night." He spun around.

"Don't lie to me you know you cant."

"I suppose. So what's up?"

"Nothing I just had an immensely enjoyable conversation with your sister."

"Which one?"

"Elliot-May."

"Oh God don't let her hear you using her full name."

"Sorry Ellie."

"Yeah?"

"Yes she's really interesting. She loves her job very much! And she's extremely intelligent."

"Yes they all are really."

"So are you Booth."

"Thank you Bones." He grinned.

"Everyone here's talking about how gorgeous you look." He whispered.

"Sure Booth!" she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! It's true."

"Sorry…" he stopped for a second and then put down his glass.

"Come with me!" he took her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I want to dance!" he grinned stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Booth no one else is dancing" she hissed.

"So. Dance with me." He held out a hand. She smiled and took it, flashes of the dance they'd had in that bar in Washington State came to her mind. He spun her around as the next song started. Poco 'Keep on tryin'.' Not exactly the type of song she'd expected Booth's mother to play. That was obviously Booth or Jared's doing.

"Remember this Booth?" she smiled.

"Vaguely…" he grinned. In truth he remembered that night in great detail. The first time they'd sung it. Then it had been his ringtone for a few months. "…It's out song!"

"Our song?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He just nodded. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I've been drinking now just a little too much…" he smiled spinning her.

"I forgot how badly you sang." She laughed.

"I must admit I do dance better then I sing." He dipped her just to prove a point.

"Show off." She said thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I may not have all the manners my Mommy gave me, but I'm no show off."

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"It's their song. That's so cute!" Tasmin sighed.

"It's weird saying that about your uncle." Lee laughed.

"He's so happy." Shannon said. "But I wonder why they haven't told anyone."

"I know… he's probably afraid of Grams." Tas laughed.

"I'm not surprised.

"What are you three yapping about?" Jared came up behind them.

"Just people watching Uncle J." Lee grinned.

"I'm sure. Well I think it's about time I show my younger brother exactly how to dance." He popped a sausage into his mouth, and walked over to where Booth and Brennan were. "Can I cut in"

"Of course." Booth smiled and stood back.

"Ma'am" Jared bowed Brennan smiled and curtsied. He took her hand a twirled her out and back again. "So Dr Brennan…"

"Temperance." She corrected.

"Temperance. You've made quite the impact down here."

"You think?"

"I know, I mean everyones talking about you. you and Park."

"What?"

"He adores you! I've never seen him so comfortable with anyone."

"Well he's a great kid." She smiled.

"And Seeley…" he smiled.

"We're partners that's all."

"Right so you've said. But I just think you should know Seel doesn't let just anyone meet his family. God he barely trusts anyone with his son! I thought that kid was the main thing in his life but from the way he's talking now, there's someone else right up there with him." Jared twirled her under his arm again.

"Jared…" Brennan started but he suddenly let go of her and walked away. Brennan was barely alone for ten seconds before Booth was back beside her.

"What was he saying?" she looked up at him.

"Hmm…"

"J. what did he say."

"Oh nothing…" she shook her head.

"Right."

"Drink?"

"Yes please."


	10. Chapter 10

At three am the party died down. Brennan called it a night before everyone else. Saying her goodnights she smiled and headed up stairs. Booth watched her until she turned the corner of the stairs.

"Well Seeley I must say she's something." Aislinn said smiling.

"She really is." Emma-Lee nodded. Jared turned to her.

"Hang on mom. You like her!" he said frowning.

"Yes I must admit I do."

"It took you months to like Alexia." His wife was outside in the tent with the children.

"That's not true."

"Sure mom." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on mom." Dylan smiled.

"Ok, alright I'll admit I took to Temperance quite quickly. I don't know why though."

"I do it's because you always preferred Seeley." Jared sulked.

"Now come on that's not true!" Booth said laughing." "Well it is but only 'cause I'm the baby!" he laughed. Dylan yawned.

"That's enough boys. I think it's time everyone went to bed." James said standing up.

"Ok dad. Goodnight everyone." Booth said standing up. "See you in the morning." He left as everyone else was getting up.

Brennan picked up a photograph from the windowsill. It was of six children sitting on a green lawn. Booth and his siblings. She had never thought of Booth as a child before. He had always been this strong protective, confidant man in her mind. Never a child. She knew that was irrational, obviously he'd been a child at some stage. But she'd just never actually thought about it before. Just then there was a soft knock on the door she turned and put down the picture.

"Yes?"

"It's just me Bones." Booth said through the door.

"You don't need to knock to come into your own room Booth." she smiled at his manners. He opened the door.

"So had you a good night?" he asked walking in.

"Yes. You're family and friends are great." She smiled. He looked her up and down, she was still wearing the dress.

"You want me to come back in a minute?" he asked.

"Why?"

"To let you change."

"I was waiting for you actually…" she said, and his eye's widened. "…I can't reach the zip can you help? I was beginning to wonder how I'd tied it earlier." she laughed and turned her back to him as he released the breath he'd been holding.

"Oh right…" he said just looking at her. She turned her head around to face him.

"Can you…" she smiled.

"Yeah… sorry." He half unzipped it then turned to the door. "I'll just go use the bathroom." And he left.

Closing the door behind himself he leant against it. _She's getting changed in my room…_ he thought.

"Uncle Seel you ok?" Lee said from where he was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh hi Lee. Yeah I'm fine. I thought you were all gone outside."

"Yeah I just came into use the bathroom. Are you going in…" he gestured to the bathroom door.

"No work away!" he smiled. "They going wild outside?"

"Yeah it's crazy." He laughed.

Brennan had just finished folding up the dress when there was another knock on the door.

"Come on in Booth!" she rolled her eyes.

"You dressed?"

"Yes!" he opened the door.

"So… hang on aren't they mine?" he looked at her. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of F.B.I sweat-pants, which were obviously miles to big for her.

"Yes you lent them to me after the… the Taylor case. Remember we chased the guy and got destroyed in mud and I'd no change of clothes. I kept them because well you never asked for them back and they're extremely comfortable." She smiled.

"So you sleep in them…" he said.

"Yes. Sorry do you want them back?" she moved to the waistband.

"What? No Bones! No!" he said looking away she laughed. "They… they look better on you anyway." He said turning back to her.

"Thanks."

"I just wondered what happened to them."

"Now you know." She turned to her bag and he took the opportunity to turn to his. Pulling the shirt off over his head he threw on a well-worn F.B.I. one. He began unbuckling his belt when she turned back, hairbrush in her hand. He stopped.

"Booth what's wrong with you? You weren't this embarrassed when I burst into your bathroom." She laughed "I'll go use the bathroom now." She said and left the room. Still laughing she turned from the door to find Shannon and Tasmin on their way down the stairs. They turned to look at her.

"Hi girls." She said.

"Hi." Shannon smiled at her. Tasmin looked her up and down.

"I thought you weren't F.B.I." she said looking directly at the pants.

"Oh I'm not they're Booth's" she smiled, completely unaware of the idea that had hatched inside the minds of Booths eldest nieces and nephew.

"Right."

"Dr Brennan is there anyway I could get you to sign a book or two for me? My friends will never believe that I met you otherwise." Shannon smiled.

"Of course Shannon! And please call me Tempe." She smiled.

"Well we better get back outside to the others." Tasmin said taking Shannon's arm.

"Ok enjoy girls!" Brennan smiled.

"Good night Tempe." Shannon said waving.

She knocked on the door mimicking his earlier actions.

"Come on in." she walked into the door. "Since when do you knock?" he said turning to face her.

"Since I found out how easily embarrassed you are!" She laughed.

"Very funny!" as she walked over to her bag Booth yawned. "Oh I'm wrecked." He said.

"You look it! We should go to sleep."

"No arguments here!" Booth said flopping down on his bed.

"Uh I'm equally exhausted." She sighed and lifted her own covers. Pulling them up to her chin she said. "Goodnight Booth."

"Night Bones." He smiled and reached over his head and switched off the lights. She turned over on her side. Booth was looking up at the ceiling just listening. Listening to the soft murmurs of the others in the house, and to her breathing. Temperance Brennan was asleep in his bed. She was in his childhood bed. It was too weird.

Half an hour later neither had fallen asleep.

"Booth…" she whispered.

"Yes Bones." He said.

"You still awake?" she said. He smiled that showed just how tired she was.

"Yes Bones I am. What's wrong?"

"What's that stain on the ceiling?" she said sitting up and throwing the covers off her. He looked up to where she was looking.

"Ha…" he laughed. "…That Bones, is authentic alien brain. J and I sent away for it off the back of a cereal carton. It got stuck to the ceiling. We got most of the off though and wouldn't let Mom paint over it it's just too cool!" he smiled.

"Right…"

"It's a boy thing."

"You know it can't possibly be real alien brain though Booth don't you?"

"Yes Bones."

"I really like your family Booth."

"I'm glad you do Bones. We have mass in the morning. You don't have to come of course but…" he heard her breaths deepen. "…Bones?" he got up out of the bed and walked across to her. She was sound asleep. He lifted her legs and pulled the blanket up over her. Brushing the hair off her face he grinned. "Night Bones."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey I just want to take this opportunity to personally thanks everyone that's read my story so far, everyone who's stuck with me I know I'm not the greatest for regular updates! I promise I'll try harder in 2009!!! Special mention to Aching Bones, canadiangurl, bb-4ever, mustanggirlz07, Hazmatt and HawkAngel XD, who have reviewed almost all my stories! I wish I could mention everyone that's taken the time to review and I wish I could write back to everyone individually but honestly I haven't enough time school sucks and my mother feels that study's more __important! (crazy huh) but as I said ill try to improve!! So thanks to everyone that's reading this :D_

_Lots of Love_

_Grace (aka Bonesmad)_

"Booth" she poked him again. "Booth wake up!" she shoved him this time. His eyes shot open.

"What… I'm up… I'm up!" he sat up. "Bones? What… where am I?"

"In your house Booth." she said. Then it all came back to him.

"Right sorry Bones. What's wrong?" he rubbed his eyes.

"The alarm on your phone has been going off every five minutes for the last half hour! I don't know how you didn't hear it. And you're lying on it so I can't turn it off. Could you…"

"Right sorry. That's my work alarm I normally work Saturdays and I forgot to turn it off." He searched for his mobile in the sheets finding it he switched it off. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you I did." She smiled. Truth was it had been the best sleep she had in a long time. In her head she reasoned that it was because the bed was extremely comfortable but something at the back of her head said that it had to do with the extra security she felt having Booth in the same room as her.

"Come on I'm awake now let's get some coffee!" he said rolling out of the bed.

They headed down the stairs as quietly as they could since it sounded like no one else was up. Brennan sat at the kitchen counter and Booth put on the kettle.

"So what's happening today?" she asked. He smiled and took a second to answer because he was busy just looking at her. He hair was slightly tossed and she had absolutely no make-up on but she still looked stunning. She tilted her head at his lack of response.

"oh sorry… well mass is at ten. Then Sunday dinner. Probably a game of soccer. That's our basic Sunday." He said as he made the coffee.

"Mass?"

"Yes. It's Sunday. You knew my family was catholic." He turned back around to her.

"Could I come?"

"Could you keep your thoughts about the whole thing to yourself and not upset my mother?"

"Yes."

"Then ok." He smiled. And handed her a mug.

"Thanks." He sat down across from her. Neither spoke they just sat in their own unique type of silence.

Two cups later they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Morning!" Jared said coming in the door, with Alexia close behind him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes thank you." Brennan replied. Booth watched as his brothers eyes moved from his partners face to her legs, more specifically the F.B.I. logo on the pants she was wearing. He looked back up at his Seeley and raised an eyebrow.

"J!" Booth said warningly. Jared smiled. Just then Emma-Lee walked in the door.

"Morning Ma!" Jared smiled.

"Oh your up! Good morning everyone." She replied.

"Hi mom." Booth said.

"Well mass is in an hour and a half so everyone should be getting dressed.

"I'll go wake up the kids." Alexis smiled and went out the back. Brennan stood up.

"Will you be joining us dear?" Emma-Lee asked. Brennan looked at Booth who just tilted his head slightly, she smiled.

"Yes if that's ok with you." She replied as Bryce walked into the room.

"God it's like you two can read each others minds!"

"That's ridiculous." Booth grinned.

"Right…" Jared grinned.

"Booth what do you wear to mass?"

"Just normal nice clothes Bones. Nothing to scruffy but not overly fancy." He replied.

"Are all the kids coming?" she asked.

"Not this morning. They're all exhausted after last night so Alexia, Bryce, Edward and David will stay here to mind them, and they'll all go to mass in the evening. Shannon, Lee and Tas will probably come with us though."

"This whole religion thing is a lot more important to your family then I realized."

"Well to mom and dad at least. The rest of us are a lot less strict about it. I mean David's atheist, but they don't mind."

"Ok."

"Am I'll just let you get changed." He smiled and left the room. She just laughed.

The silence made Brennan slightly uncomfortable. She was kneeling between Booth and his mother, they both had their heads bowed in prayer. She thought better of whispering to Booth because she was afraid of insulting his mother. She was being so nice to her. So she just stayed silent taking in as much as she could of the church atmosphere. Standing, sitting and kneeling at the same times as everybody else. Biting her tongue whenever the priest said something she disagreed with.

Booth smiled to himself Brennan was behaving very well. In fact he was quite surprised, the last time he had brought her to church with him she had spent every second minute asking him questions and correcting what the priest was saying with her science. But she hadn't said one thing during the entire mass. And he was proud of her. As they all stood up after the final blessing he put his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him and smiled, leaning down he whispered

"Thank you Bones."

"For what?"

"Behaving." She laughed softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan was very surprised when she was sat down for Sunday dinner. The table was loaded with food. Chicken, potatoes of all sorts, mashed, roasted and whipped more different types of vegetables then she'd ever seen before together in her life, and much, much more.

"Wow Emma-Lee this looks great."

"Why thank you dear. I decided to go big. I mean it's not everyday I get all of my family together." She smiled. "I even made you this, Seeley told me you were vegetarian." She passed a dish towards Brennan. "It's eggplant." She smiled.

"Thank you!" she beamed. She was overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness. "Are you going to have some Booth?" she looked at him.

"No Bones we're not having this conversation again!"

"It's so confusing when you call him Booth! I mean I'm Booth too." Jared said.

"Sorry habit I guess." Brennan smiled.

"Dig in everyone." Emma-Lee said.

----------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Booth couldn't believe how well dinner had gone. All his family got on great with Brennan. She seemed to just fit in with them. Perfectly. He, Jared and Ellie volunteered to wash up afterwards. So did Brennan but Emma-Lee wouldn't let her lift a finger. So she headed outside with the children. Booth filled up the sink with hot water and soap. Jared cleared the table and Elliot took up a tea towel, and stood beside her younger brother at the sink. He looked out the window and saw Parker, Maddy, J.J. and Jeremy showing Brennan how to draw hopscotch on the ground. He smiled. She was laughing along with the children, they had all taken to her immediately. Her, the woman that didn't want children. He absentmindedly started washing the dishes that Jared had piled into the water.

"Take a picture it'd last longer." Ellie smiled and elbowed his side lightly.

""Sorry?" he looked at her.

"You're staring at her."

"I'm looking at Parker."

"Parker left about two minutes ago." She grinned.

"Right… what?" Booth shook his head and sighed.

"Caught rotten eh." She laughed

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me anyway." She shrugged.

"You always knew me too well!" he laughed and put some suds on her nose.

"I can read you like a book." She looked up at him wiping her nose. "And I thought I was the only one."

"What?"

"She knows you better then I do."

"How…"

"You can see it in your eyes. In the way you look at each other."

"You're way to smart you know that."

"Yes I do."

"I've missed you." he smiled

"What ever you big softie!" he flicked some water at her. "Ok I have some news, and I wanted to tell you before I tell anyone else."

"Ok…"

"Well… I'm engaged!" she grinned.

"What! That's brilliant Ells!" he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Seel, but you're getting me all wet."

"Oh sorry… so who is he? Why haven't I met him yet?"

"He's a guy from the Las Vegas lab. I work with him. His names Greg. Greg Sanders. You'll love him he's great"

"So you're staying in Las Vegas?"

"For now anyway." her grin widened.

"I can't believe this. You're getting married!!"

"Yup. You truly are a loner now."

"Oh God."

"Well at least you've found someone."

"What?"

"Dr Brennan."

"Oh no that will never happen."

"What why not?"

"We work together… there's a line we can't cross" Booth said looking back out the window.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not Ell. Our work is too risky to have personal feelings in the way."

"Oh so what you have now is completely work only, no feelings at all."

"Well… yeah." He hesitated.

"So you would bring any of your F.B.I. people here to meet your family?"

"Well probably not but she's my partner."

"Who's not even F.B.I. so technically isn't your partner."

"Well…"

"And who wears your pants to bed…"

"Jared told you."

"And who you can talk to by just blinking at her."

"But…"

"Seeley hun, you're miles past that line. The feelings are already there bro. but you're both still tormenting yourselves."

"We wouldn't work." He said, watching as she sat on the ground with the kids around her, Parker had run back over.

"Why not?"

"She's too… too amazing."

"You're pretty amazing too."

"I'd end up hurting her, failing her. Like everyone else she's had in her life."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He put the last plate up on the draining board. "I'm going for a walk, you ok to finish up?" he said.

"Yes, no worries." She smiled.

"Congrats Elliot." He said kissing her on the forehead as he dried her hands.

"Thank you Seels." He left the kitchen and went straight over to Brennan.

Aislinn, Dylan and Bryce all came into the kitchen from the garden.

"So?" Aislinn eased herself onto a kitchen stool.

"I did not like doing that to him. You know he tells me everything." Ellie sighed.

"Yes that's why we got you to do it." Dylan shrugged.

"So?" Bryce asked.

"He's mad about her but doesn't want anything to happen he's afraid of hurting her. Afraid that she's too amazing for him."

"Oh poor boy." Aislinn sighed.

"He's still to kind for his own good." Bryce shook her head.

"Silly boy." Aislinn said.

"You're only six years older then him." Ellie said.

"I know but have you ever seen two people more made for each other?"

"No. not even David and I seem as compatible."

------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

"What happened then Dr Bones?" Parker asked.

"Well we went into the big haunted house and Booth got a fright from a clown!" she laughed.

"That's not a story I want my son hearing Bones" Booth said closing the back door.

"They asked for a funny story Booth." she shrugged.

"Seeley you're ascared of clowns? Maddy looked up at him. "That's silly"

"Well Bones is afraid of snakes!" he said as she laughed.

"So that's a good fear." Jeremy said.

"Thank you Jeremy." Brennan smiled.

"I'm going for a walk Bones, you want to come?"

"Ok." She nodded and went to stand up. He bent down and helped her.

"Thanks for playing Dr Bones!" Parker grinned.

"No bother. I had fun guys!" she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

"You ok Booth?" Brennan asked as he kicked a stone ahead of them.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're very quiet. It's unusual."

"I'm thinking. Ellie told me something."

"Yeah?"

"She's engaged. She hasn't told anyone else yet though so don't say it."

"wow that's great." Brennan smiled. She was filled with pride at the fact that he trusted her enough to tell her that.

"Really? You don't think it's supid."

"Well no. I mean I have my own personal feeling about the antiquities of marriage but from my experiences with your siblings over the past few days I can see the benefits of settling down committing to one person and raising a family. Also I know that your family believes in it so I'm happy for her."

"Yeah?" he look at her, honestly surprised at her answer.

"Yes. You don't think so?"

"Oh I do I'm thrilled for her but… well now I'm the only one not married."

"But you're the youngest Booth."

"Yeah but only by a year."

"So you've got another year to find someone!" she smiled. He looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah. Or maybe I've already found her." She just looked at him. "I mean Ange and I have always had this connection…" she laughed. He just smiled he loved when she laughed. "Nah I'm sure my sisters will try setting my up as often as humanly possible. Who knows they might even find a good one." she just smiled. By the look on her face he could tell that she was thinking. Hard, like when she was examining a bone. He then realised that while he'd been just watching her they'd drifted much farther from the house then he'd intended. He always seemed to lose track of time when he was with her. "Come on lets head back." He turned around and put his hand on her back.

------------------------------------ ----------------------------- -------------------------------------

Booth opened the door and she walked in ahead of him. they were immediately rushed on by Parker and J.J.

"Dr Bones we're having a huge game of soccer now, will you play?" she looked at Booth.

"Eh Parker Bones doesn't know how to play soccer." He said.

"You could teach her dad."

"Bones?"

"Ok but I wont be much good."

"It doesn't matter Bones. It's just a bit of fun." Booth grinned.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Bones no pressure. The whole match just rest's on you getting this goal."

"Don't say that Booth! I thought this was all just fun."

"It was until I remember your beginners luck." He laughed. The match had been epic, and ended in penalties with Booth in goals for himself David, Jared, Tasmin, Jeremy and Lee and Edward was in goals for Ellie, Brennan, J.J., Parker and Larkin. The score was three all, and Brennan's team had this one shot left to try and win.

"You just wont get it Bones! I'm too good." Booth grinned

"And extremely modest!" Aislinn laughed from the sideline.

"If Bones gets this I'll… I'll…" Booth started.

"Plant one on her." Jared grinned.

"OK yeah I agree to that, because she's not going to get it!" Brennan laughed.

"Booth shut up and let me shoot!" She said. Measuring the angle in her head she ran through all the possible ways Booth could go. Taking a deep breath she kicked. The ball flew at the goals, there was no way he could have caught it. But he lunged anyway missing it by a foot. He landed face first into a puddle of mud that was just in front of the goals.

"YES!" Brennan and Ellie cheered. Everyone started clapping and laughing at Booth who slowly got to his feet, his pride badly wounded. Jared Ellie David Edward and Brennan all walked over to him laughing.

"Seel what was that!" Jared gasped, shaking his head at his mud drenched younger brother.

"She… she got it?"

"Yes she did." Ellie smirked. "Which means…"

"You owe someone a kiss!" Jared taunted.

"What no that was just a joke…" Booth said. "…I mean it's Bones."

"Seeley admit defeat and do your forfeit." David grinned. Booth bit his lip. Then looked at Brennan and his grin appeared. Her face fell and she shook her head.

"Right. Ok come here Bones."

"No Booth! no the… the mud!" she said almost squealing. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him, covering her in mud in the process. "BOOTH!" she laughed. He grinned and kissed her. Seconds or minutes later they didn't know which, they pulled apart.

"Well…" Jared coughed.

"That was not P.G." Ellie's eyes were wide open. Brennan blushed and looked down at her feet.

"What happened to you two!" Emma-Lee said coming down to the garden from the house. "I go away for five minutes and you both get covered in mud!"

"I fell mom sorry."

"Go and change the pair of you before you catch your deaths." She ordered waving the two of them away.

--------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan followed Booth up stairs in silence. He was talking but she couldn't hear him she was thinking. Walking into their bedroom she shut the door behind her. Sighing she leaned against it and sank to the floor.

"We better change before my mother comes up looking for us." He turned around to look at her, and saw a tear stain running down her cheek. "Bones are you crying?" he stepped towards her and crouched down infront of her. She smiled.

"Yes…"

"Why?" he was seriously worried about the big grin that had spread across her face.

"I've just realised something… big."

"Yeah what?" he tilted his head.

"I was wrong…" she shrugged.

"Wow that's a first." He laughed.

"Booth I am more then capable of admitting that I have been wrong on a number of occasions."

"What were you wrong about this time Bones."

"I was wrong about what I wanted with my life. In my future. I truly believed that I didn't want children and all that but now I realise that, that's exactly what I want. A family. I want what you're brother and sisters have. And in time what your parents have." She smiled another tear leaving her eye.

"Really…" he was stunned.

"Yeah I think so…"

"Wow Bones I'm… shocked to be honest." Bren stood up.

"So was I when I realised it…" he stood up beside her.

"When was that?" he asked, taking another step towards her.

"When you kissed me." She said slowly.

"Yeah?" a grin appeared across his face. She smiled and he reached up and wiped a streak of mud off her face. He grinned and kissed her again. she pulled back and grinned.

"Booth I think I might…" she stated to say but her phone went off. "Brennan… hey Ange… yeah I know I'm sorry I haven't had time to ring you… it's going great…" she said smiling as Booth took her hand. "…Ok Angie I have to go I'll ring you in the morning I promise! Bye!" she said hanging up.

"You didn't tell her." He said.

"I don't want to just yet… In case I change me mind." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Ok! Ok Come on we better get changed or else my mother will be up here looking for us!"

"Ok." She started unbuttoning her jumper. Booth quickly grabbed a change of clothes and excused himself to the bathroom. She laughed as he closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

"Booth can I come in I need to wash my face." She said knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah Bones come on in." he said buckling his belt. She opened the door.

"I'll just be a second" he watched as she wiped the rest of the mud off her face. Taking the towel she dried herself. Then smiled at him.

"Bones… I don't know…"

"You don't want this?" she said the smile falling.

"I do! God I do but I'm just afraid."

"You're afraid."

"I don't want to hurt you Bones." He said in barely a whisper.

"You won't. I know you won't because you promised." She said.

"You have that much faith in me Bones."

"Booth do you know me at all? I don't believe in faith. I just trust you, thats all. Now come on we better go back down or your mother will come up looking for us.

"Yeah." He smiled. And took her hand.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

"We're all around here." Ellie called out to them, Brennan couldn't see her anywhere, so she presumed she had heard the door open. Booth led her around the corner but she let his hand go just before they turned the corner. He looked back at her, but she was looking at the floor. All the adults had settled down on the patio where they had been sitting with James the day before. He and Emma-Lee were sitting together on one of the garden benches with Aislinn on a matching chair beside them. Ellie was curled up at James' feet on a blanket with Lee, Shannon and Tasmin. Thomas, David and Bryce were sitting at a table in the middle of a card game. Jared and Alexia had the swing seat and Dylan was lying back in a reclining lawn chair. That just left another garden bench for Brennan and Booth. Brennan could hear the children down on the lawn playing. He sat down and she went beside him curling her legs up underneath her.

"Great finally everyone's here I can tell you all my news!" Ellie said standing up.

"Yes Ells?" Aislinn smiled. Elliot looked at Booth he smiled nodding.

"Well I'll just get straight to it. I've gotten engaged." She beamed.

"What!" Dylan gasped.

"Elliot-May!" Emma-Lee said standing up.

"Yeah I know it's a shock mom. And that you haven't met him yet but he's coming tomorrow evening to meet you all. You'll love him!"

"This is just great!" Bryce smiled.

"I'm thrilled for you darling." James said. He was the first to give the youngest Booth girl a hug.

"Thank you Daddy." She smiled. Emma-Lee finally spoke again.

"I'm truly delighted for you love." She hugged Ellie and stepped back as everyone else stood up to embrace her.

"Well five down one to go." Emma-Lee laughed, just as everyone sat back down.

"Ah Leave me alone Ma." Booth rolled his eyes. Brennan saw Tasmin look at her cousins who both had furrowed expressions on their faces. Lee nodded.

"That's not true is it Seel!" Tasmin said turning to her uncle.

"what Tas?"

"Why aren't you telling anyone!" Lee said.

"Telling anyone what?" Booth was truly confused.

"That you and Dr Brennan are married!" Shannon finally voiced the three of they're suspicions.

"WHAT!" Booth stuttered, the last thing he needed was Brennan being freaked out. Not now.

"Married! NO!" Brennan shook her head.

"But…" Shannon started.

"Where ever did you get that idea!" Jared asked.

"We heard them talking about Las Vegas and sharing a room and a little dress!..." Tasmin started then Lee cut in.

"…And I walked in on you … you know…"

"And your shirt Seel!" Booth laughed. After a second Brennan joined him.

"Excuse me Seeley what's all this all about?" Emma-Lee said sitting up straighter. "Please tell me you aren't married!" she said.

"No we're not Ma. The kids got it all wrong. The Las Vegas thing was an undercover case. Bones was my pretend fiancée. _Pretend!_ And Lee when you walked in Bones had tripped over the mat knocking me over in the process." He laughed.

"You you're not married?" Tasmin asked.

"No we're definitely not married." Brennan said.

"Thank God I was starting to think you were hiding things from me Seeley!" James said.

"Why would I do that Dad?" Booth said.

"I don't know. Young people now-a-days! Sure most of your age don't believe in marriage and families and such, putting careers before everything.

"Yeah, don't worry dad. I'm not such a new-ageist." He said looking at Brennan, who blushed.

"Sorry uncle Seel." Lee said.

"It's ok man you're not the first ones to make that mistake." He said.

"Well now that that's all sorted." Jared said still laughing away to himself. "How about some apple pie mam?"

"You're always thinking about your stomach aren't you! You're two youngest siblings just nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Pie?" Brennan turned to Booth.

"I had to get it from some where Bones! My mother makes the best pie ever."

"She really does!" Bryce nodded.

"They're sinful really." Aislinn laughed.

"Bones doesn't like pie." Booth said. "Well she doesn't like her fruit cooked." He got in before she corrected him.

"Well Emma-Lee will be very put out if you wont try some." James smiled.

"Of course I will." She nodded.

"Ok I have four altogether. Two are for the kids. Will you take them down there Dylan love." She handed then to her. "Seeley, Jared you are not to eat to much!" she warned.

"Yes mom…" they said in unison. She started handing it out.

"I'll just have a small bit please I'm still stuffed from lunch." Brennan said.

"You'll regret that Bones." Booth shook his head laughing. She ignored him, took a fork and tasted it. It was delicious. She had it finished in less then two minutes.

"Wow that was gorgeous" she said.

"Told you!" Dylan laughed. Brennan leaned over and took a piece of Booth slice. He gave no reaction.

"WOW!" Ellie said her jaw dropped. Jared nearly choked on his own pie.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked.

"You… You…" Jared tried to talk.

"what he means is you just left Temperance take some of your food! Not just food Moms pie!" Bryce finished his sentence.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You took some of his pie!" Dylan said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Seeley doesn't share food." Jared said finally recovering.

"Never!" Aislinn nodded.

"I'm always taking your food."

"yes because you never order what you really want!"

"Yes I do."

"Ordering boiled rice and then eating most of my egg fried is not correct ordering!"

"What ever." she rolled her eyes laughing.

"So Aislinn have you thought of any baby names?" Ellie said quickly changing the subject. Booth smiled still watching Brennan. Hiding it behind her knee Brennan slipped her hand down and took his. No one else noticed anything except Ellie. She saw everything. She grinned at her baby brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Dylan and Bryce left after tea with their respective families. Maddy and Jenna were reluctant to say goodbye to Brennan and she was almost as bad. All of Booth's family were so nice in their own ways. Ellie, Jared and Booth himself were loud and sarcastic in the best way possible. Aislinn and her mother were quiet but very well respected and the twins were just plain fun. Brennan hadn't really spoken much to James. He kept to himself and just sat back watching his family, obviously full of pride. After tea they went back out to the porch, back to their seats. Both Booth and Brennan could feel that the normal tension between them hadn't lessened, but had changed. Become almost more unbearable. Every chance he got Booth would take Brennan's hand in his or place his hand on the small of her back. Ellie watched everything that happened between them, grinning away to herself.

"Well we better head home. Seeley Parker asked me if he could come and spend one more night with his cousins. You and Temperance could collect him tomorrow when you're heading home." Aislinn said easing herself off her chair. Thomas was standing behind her before Brennan even saw him move.

"Yeah that should be ok. If you feel up to it." Booth nodded his head.

"Oh it'd be no bother." Thomas smiled. "I'll go get the kids."

"Thanks for having us Mom, Daddy." She smiled at both of them. Everyone else stood up.

"No hassle baby, it was great having you all home. We miss having the family around." Emma-Lee smiled. Aislinn smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"We hope to see you all again in about a month." She smiled.

"Yeah and after that in about five more months…" Jared beamed.

"What!" Booth said. Alexia smiled.

"Yes we were going to tell you yesterday but we thought Ellie's news was more important."

"What no!" Ellie grinned. "This is huge!"

"Thanks Ells."

"Another one eh Jared." Booth smiled.

"Yup. We know the age difference between Tas and J.J. is a bit big but it should be ok." He smiled.

"Congrats' man." He grinned. Brennan just watched on.

----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Ellie yawned.

"I think everyone's just about ready for bed." James said standing up.

"Oh but daddy, how often do we get to just spend time together."

"You'll have another full day of us tomorrow Elliot. And I look forward to meeting your Greg." Emma-Lee smiled.

"Ok goodnight!" Ellie smiled and stood up. She picked up all the plates on the table and took them into the kitchen with her on her way to bed.

"We might stay out here another while Ma." Booth smield.

"Ok we'll see you in the morning." His mother smiled.

"Night." Brennan waved. James just smiled and followed his wife into the house. Booth turned back to face Brennan. She smiled and blushed slightly under his gaze.

"So you had enough of my family yet?" He asked.

"No. they're great. So different to mine…" she paused. "… Functional for a start." He laughed lightly. "Your dad doesn't say much…" she said looking at him.

"Yeah it's complicated. He started drinking a good few years ago, he and Ma split for a while, but he got threw it, patched thing up. They're ok now, and we don't really talk about it. But he's still not the same." Booth said quietly. Brennan didn't speak. It just felt to her as if the moment should be silent. So she did something that she'd done to comfort his every time he reveled something so personal to her. she lightly placed her arm on his. He smiled. his other arm moved up to her face and he rubbed her cheek softly. "This is going to be a problem." Her brow furrowed.

"What is?"

"Don't worry I just mean I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hand off you at work." She blushed even more.

"Booth…"

"Sorry I know I know we're taking it slow, but Bones…" he started but she stopped him by placing a finger to his lips. She kissed him softly then lay back on her lounge chair staring up at the stars. Booth did the same. In less then five minutes he heard Brennan's breath even and deepen, she had fallen asleep. Grinning from ear to ear he stood up and gently picked her up. Carrying her up the stairs into their room he placed her down on his old bed and put the blanket over her. turning to his own bed he stopped and looked at back at her. gently as he could he lay down beside her and wrapped one arm protectively around her waist. She sighed in her sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Sometime during the night Brennan had shifted and Booth awoke to find her head on his chest. He smiled and just watched her sleep.

"I cant sleep with you watching me." She whispered.

"Sorry…"

"Good morning." She smiled up at him wondering if he'd had as good a sleep as she'd had.

"Morning." He kissed her forehead.

"Do we have to go home this evening?" she said.

"Well we both have work tomorrow."

"We could just skip it." She said. He sat up moving her head in the process.

"I'm sorry I thought I went to bed with Dr Temperance Brennan I was obviously mistaken." He laughed.

"That really didn't sound like me did it?" she smiled

"Come on we better get up, if my mother catches me with a girl in my bed there'll be hell to pay!" he eased himself out from under her.

"Booth you have a son I'm sure your mother has realised that you have slept with women… oh you're joking." She blushed.

"You're catching on Bones." He laughed.

"Booth…" she sat up in the bed.

"Yes Bones?" he pulled on a clean T-shirt.

"What happens when we go back?"

"What happens?" He crouched down in front of her. "We go to work we catch the bad guys, make the world safer same as always. Then go home to each other." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Just like this." She smiled.

"Yes…" she lifted her head and kissed him.

"I better ring Angela… she's going to die!" she laughed.

"Come on down in your own time." He said and giving her one last smile he left the room.

Taking the stairs two at a time once again he got down stairs. He nearly ran into Ellie.

"Oh thank God Seel! The one day I need you, you decide to sleep in with your girlfriend!" she said.

"What's wrong Ellie?" he asked staring at her.

"So you admit she is your girlfriend?" Booth froze. "I knew it!" she beamed. "But we can talk about that later! Right now you are coming in to save my fiancé from our parents!" she took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

Booth saw his mothers back when he walked into the room. She was making tea. His father was sitting at the kitchen counter turned to face a tall brown haired man. He was thin and looked barely out of his twenties. If Ellie hadn't told him that he was thirty six he never would have believed it.

"Greg this is my baby brother Seeley." She smiled. The man stood up. "Seeley Greg Sanders." He shook the mans hand.

"It's… good to meet you Ellie's told me a lot about you." he said.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Booth said. Ellie turned to him.

"That's because I didn't want you running a background check on him." she said.

"Touché." Booth laughed.

"Where's Temperance Seeley?" Emma-Lee said turning around.

"She just needed to ring one of our friends from home she'll be down in a minute." He sat on Greg's other side. "So tell me how bad is it having to work with my sister?" He grinned.

--------------------

Ten minutes later the kitchen door opened and Brennan walked in.

"Morning!" she smiled but she stopped when her eyes found Greg. "Greg? Ellie's Greg is this Greg?" she laughed. "Well I never." He stood up.

"Dr B!" he said smiling. Booth looked at Brennan '_She knows him?' _he wondered.

"I met Greg on that consult! I wasn't really sure what to make of him really." She grinned. Greg turned to Ellie who was helping her mother.

"You know that story Nicky tells everyone about the time I tried on that really cool hat… which happened to be evidence…" he said. "…Well he told Dr B here and she didn't exactly approve…" he grimaced.

"Yeah Bones takes her work really seriously." Booth sighed.

"I'm not that serious I mean I work with you don't I?" she smiled.

"That was low Bones!"

"Come everyone have some breakfast!" Emma-Lee said and then took Greg's arm and started chatting to him.

------------------------------

"Bye!" Emma-Lee called out waving after the car. She stepped back smiling. James, Booth and Brennan were standing at the end of the path. "What a lovely boy. Elliot-May has done well for herself." She smiled and nodded.

"Well ma we better head home to. I've to collect Parker, and we have work in the morning." Booth smiled at his mother, who nodded.

"I know I know back to your busy life." She smiled.

"I promise I'll call back soon."

"You say that everytime you come." James smiled.

"I know but this time I promise it will be before a month." He grinned as they all walked back to the house.

"Ok but you'll have to bring Temperance with you again the next time. It was just lovely to have you here dear." She wrapped an arm around the younger woman's waist. Brennan was taken aback by the warm gesture. "Now I'll make some lunch while the two of you pack you're not heading all the way back to D.C. on empty stomachs." She smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan watched as Booth walked out of the house with their two suitcases. She didn't hear Emma-Lee coming up behind her.

"I packed some sandwiches, crisps and fruit for the three of you." she said holding out a picnic box. Brennan turned around smiling.

"Thank you Emma-Lee. And thank you for a great weekend." She said.

"No problem darling. It was great to have you here. I'm thrilled my son has found someone so great…" Brennan opened her mouth to protest, the smile quickly disappearing. "…Don't even think about trying to deny it. You're both smitten I can see it." She took Brennan's face in her hands. "I've lived long enough to know true love when I see it." Brennan smiled again. "That's better. He's a good man love. He'll mind you." she let her go as Booth walked back in.

"Well we're all packed Bones. And I see Mom has our food." He grinned.

"It's not all for you Seeley! Most of it is to go to Temperance and Parker!" she tapped his arm.

"Yes Mom." He nodded. James came out to them then.

"You all set?" he asked putting a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Yeah thanks dad." He replied. "We just have to collect Park."

"Well it was great to meet you Temperance and I hope to see you really soon." He said shaking her hand.

"Thank you sir. It was great to meet you too." She smiled. They walked the two of them out to the car.

As he pulled out of the drive Booth looked back at his old house and at his parents. They were waving and smiling. They both waved back and pulled away.

"So…" he turned to Brennan. "…you still sure you want to be with me? I mean you just had a whole weekend with my family. With my mother!" she laughed at him.

"I like her we have a lot in common. I could get used to visiting her more often." She said.

"Hey once a month is enough with my mother!" he said.

"We'll see." She smiled. He looked at her eyebrow raised.

"Come on lets just go get my son and head home." He turned into another drive.

-----------------------------

Brennan sat back into the car slightly shocked. Aislinn too had known that there was something between her and Booth. and had said basically the same thing. _"I'm thrilled my baby brother has found his soul mate he deserves to be happy." _She'd grinned. Brennan had tried to say something about soul mates not existing but Aislinn had cut her off very much like her mother had. She looked in the mirror and smiled at Parker who was talking away to his father. She smiled. I suddenly couldn't wait to get home.


	19. Chapter 19

Brennan got out of the car and stretched. It had been a long drive, but it had given her and Booth plenty of time to talk. They weren't going to keep this a secret. They wanted to be together and they'd just deal with any repercussions. So they had decided that once they dropped Parker off they would go straight to the diner where they knew the entire team would be after a quick phone call to Angela.

She looked over the bonnet of the car to Booth he smiled at her. Walking around the car he took her hand and they walked in. only to be greeted by a shriek, Brennan gripped his hand tighter and took a deep breath. She looked up at him before they stepped towards the gang who was now standing staring, and she marvelled at how a few years and the right person could completely change a person.

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Six Months later:

Booth sat back down and took off his suit jacket. The bow-tie was the next thing to go. He looked around the room at everyone. His sister and newly acquired brother-in-law sat at the top table laughing. He had never seen his sister looking so beautiful before. It had been a lovely wedding. Small and tasteful, and the reception was the same. It was mainly just family. All his sisters and their families. He looked over to where the kids were playing. Aislinn was with them holding her youngest child Marion-Jane. He saw that she was watching their sister too. Off to the side he saw his mother holding her month old grandchild Amelia. I couldn't see him but I knew that my brother was around some where watching them. He could barely keep his eyes off his new daughter for a minute at a time. Then the music started up again, the D.J. had just taken a five minute break. He looked up when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Brennan smiled down at him.

"Care to dance?" she said putting out a hand. "I believe they're about to play a song you know." she was grinning now.

"Ok" he said standing up and taking her hand. She led him to the dance floor just as the next song started playing. 'Hot Blooded' he laughed. "Special request?"

"Maybe. Booth I've decided that we're going to visit you're family more often. I get on so well with them."

"I've told you before I love my mother but she's a bit too intense for more then monthly visits… which somehow over the last few months you've managed to turn into bi-monthly visits." He smiled. She just grinned. He leaned down and kissed her. He heard his sister cat-calling behind them. Even on her wedding day she couldn't help but embarrass her baby brother. He pulled back and Brennan blushed. "Bones…" he said. She looked up at him. "…will you do me a personal favour?" he asked.

"I don't know I mean the last one completely changed my life!" she smiled.

"This one wont… not completely anyway." She looked at him for a second.

"Ok."

"Marry me."

_**The End**_


End file.
